In cable control systems comprising a flexible strand, it is common to provide connection between the cable and other control elements wherein relative rotation is desired. Typical patents showing such uses are U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,600 and 3,426,613.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an assembly wherein the connection may be readily made by a snap on action; which can be done quickly; which is less costly; and which can be readily disassembled.